


a little bit of collapsing space

by sandyk



Series: walk it back [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Bi Jonah, F/M, Infidelity, au from valentines day s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy was just gorgeous and sexy and Jonah had no idea why she was wasting her time on him. Or Adam. But he would take it.





	a little bit of collapsing space

**Author's Note:**

> For the gwyo 'acidic.' not mine, no profit garnered. title from the national's walk it back.

Jonah didn't think there was actually much to recommend his apartment. It made his throat ache looking around, something rising and hot. He knew Amy wanted to see it just so they could have sex but he wished his apartment was something more. He didn't have pictures of family up, he had a picture Julian had drawn for him pinned to the refrigerator. The magnet he used on it was something he'd bought at the farmer's market; a primitive drawing of a lemon. It was about the level of Julian's work. 

His other nephew, his other brother's son, Miller, never sent drawings. Miller, apparently, just really loved his tablet. Miller and Julian, he thought, his throat even worse. He wished he could see his nephews more, if only there was a way to do it without being around too many people who knew him. 

Amy, despite his expectations, actually wandered around before jumping on him for sex. Not that she would actually jump. Maybe she would. She wasn't that much shorter than him. She probably had to jump with Adam. He watched Amy touching the picture on the refrigerator. He rubbed his chest where it burned. She said, "You have older brothers, one of them has a son and he sent you this. And you kept it. I'm an amazing detective."

"I have two older brothers, they both have sons, actually, only two years apart, and yeah, Julian sent that picture with the family Hanukkah card. I think that is supposed to be the St. Louis arch."

Amy squinted at the picture. "Julian. Sorry, it seems like a pretentious name."

"It's a, it's a family name. We're Jews, we name our kids after people who have passed away. So," Jonah said.

"So I'm an asshole," Amy said, smiling at him. "Is he named after a Julia?"

"Yes," Jonah said, smiling back at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm leaving Adam someday. It's stupid we're still married to each other. I don't know when I'm ready to do it. I'm kinda hoping he realizes it before I muster up the courage," Amy said. "Is that what you were going to ask?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted a beer? No, I was going to ask that."

Then she went into the bedroom and he followed. He was finally seeing her naked and it was really something. She was just gorgeous and sexy and he had no idea why she was wasting her time on him. Or Adam. But he would take it. He would take her. 

She rode him, straddled his waist and he was mesmerized by the beads of sweat on her breasts. She laughed and gasped when she came, her tightening on his dick all he could take before he came. They cleaned up and she laid down next to her on her side. 

"I'm bi, too, by the way," Jonah said. "I've had more than one boyfriend. Well, male sexual partner. And I had some gambling problems, but I'm over that. I take three pills a day for anxiety and depression."

"Anything else?" Amy smiled at him. She ran her finger down his chest. "You flunked out of business school because you had a breakdown that led you to St. Louis, that part I knew. I kinda suspected all the other stuff."

Jonah looked at the ceiling. "My dad cheated on my mom, I found out when they came to visit me on parents' weekend my freshman year at Vassar. He cheated on her a lot."

"Do you hate him?" 

He looked over at Amy and kissed her forehead. "I don't hate him at all. I know it's weird to be forgiving, but I understood, I don't know. He didn't do it to me."

"Please tell Emma that," Amy said. "Someday."

"Someday," Jonah said. 

Amy got dressed and left, Jonah stayed on his bed, naked. He reached for his phone and saw, just like he expected, a text from his mother. She loved to talk to him about whatever she was reading. This week it was a murder mystery set in Montreal or Quebec. 'I want to visit Quebec you should come with me how is your french?'

'My quebecois is non existent no time for vacation thanks for thinking of me'

She responded with 'i miss you, don't make me come to st louis'

'Sorry it's not so bad'

St. Louis had Amy. Jonah loved St. Louis. He fell asleep and woke up gasping, heaving. He should have mentioned that part to Amy, it was another negative. 

They kept having sex. Jonah loved that, even with the constant guilt that Adam didn't know and Emma didn't know and they would both be devastated. Jonah didn't like to think of himself as his father in that way and he didn't have any of his father's kind of justification. 

So he felt happy, especially when Amy was naked and he could spread her legs and taste her right there. "So avoid the breasts?" 

She said, "It's just that, I love my breasts but they don't exactly give me orgasms. Boobs are great, but, eh, eat me out, fuck me, kiss me, grab my ass, boobs are at the bottom of the list. They're on the list, but not very high."

"Got it," Jonah said. 

"You like butt stuff, I don't," Amy said. She was laying on her stomach, her ankles crossed. 

"You said grab your ass," Jonah said.

"Grab, don't stick anything in it," Amy said. "I guess, I haven't really tried."

Jonah said, "I'm pretty happy with what we've got going right now."

"The adultery makes it extra hot. When I'm divorced, we'll whip out the whips and dildos." 

"That's, that's one thing that could happen," Jonah said. "Are you sleeping over? You don't usually sleep over."

Adam had come back from Kansas City with money. Jonah knew Amy was angry about whatever had happened with the money, Jonah hated pressing on stuff like that. He was the last person Amy should be talking about her marriage with. He wanted her to get divorced, not just because the ideas of dildos turned him on. 

"I'm sleeping over," Amy said.

"I have nightmares, and sometimes I wake up four or five times a night," Jonah said.

"Maybe I'm not."

"It's not every night," Jonah said. "I'm already seeing a shrink and taking medication."

"Maybe it's not working," Amy said. "Not to be mean, just if you're sleeping so badly."

"I used to sleep much worse. Or not sleep. Or not sleep and play online poker," Jonah said. "I'm doing great."

"Okay," Amy said. 

He slept through the night, nothing went wrong. He felt very rested. 

Three days later, Amy called out sick from work. She texted Jonah that Adam had decided to leave her. 

'Sorry,' he texted. 'I mean it'

'I know,' she replied. 'I'm sadder than I thought'

'Let me know if you want to talk, i'll get garrett'

'Ha ha'

'Oh'

Jonah texted, 'i was serious i'm not good for talking about this and garrett is a surprisingly good listener' He hit enter. 'If you do want to talk i'm totally here i want you to be happy whatever that is but ive been kinda rooting for you to get divorced'

'Me too' she texted. 

She came back to work the next day and then everyone knew Amy was getting a divorce and she'd been dumped by Adam. "He's not having an affair," Amy said in the break room because of course it was the main topic at morning announcements. "He said spending a week in Kansas City away from me made him realize we made each other miserable."

"He was so much happier without you around, basically," Mateo said. 

"Nice," Jonah said.


End file.
